


Keeping up With SuperCorp

by Arufa_DaAren



Series: The More Pleasant Uses of Kryptonite [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arufa_DaAren/pseuds/Arufa_DaAren
Summary: Pretty much all fluff, so if you're expecting the smut-fest that was Purple and Black are my Favorite Colours, I'm sorry to disappoint!





	Keeping up With SuperCorp

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much all fluff, so if you're expecting the smut-fest that was Purple and Black are my Favorite Colours, I'm sorry to disappoint!

Kara was using the reflective microwave door to check that her collar was straight, for the nth time that day. She was beyond nervous, all fidgeting and grumbling since she’d woken up that morning.

A lot had happened in the year since her first exposure to Purple/Black Kryptonite; she and Lena had found a pure source of Black Kryptonite, and an alien with enough knowledge to tell them it’s purpose. Turns out it was manipulated by Kryptonian scientists, for the specific purpose of helping same-sex couples conceive; by way of temporarily changing the gender of one half of the couple. Kara had never been more proud of her home planet, and the pair took great pleasure in testing the stone’s ability; all night.

Lena had stabilized the Purple/Black hybrid Kryptonite, so that it would no longer be a risk to Kara’s health. Kara had requested that they have the rock carved down into two teardrop shaped pendants, which they wore close to their hearts.

And - Kara’s Favorite part of the last 12 months - she and Lena had formed a strong relationship; built on trust and understanding. Just last week - after a teary Lena made an important announcement over a romantic dinner - they’d said those magical three words; and Kara felt like her whole life was suddenly full of purpose, like all the pieces of her puzzle had fallen into place.

That was part of the reason for her nerves on this particular day

With their relationship progressing nicely, and knowing that they were bonded on a highly spiritual level; the pair had decided it was time to come out. So, this evening, everyone close to Kara would be sitting around the dinner table - likely glaring at Lena, much to Kara’s chagrin - and awaiting the reason for the rather sudden get-together.

The other reason she was so nervous, was because she’d banned Lena from drinking anything more harsh than a cup of tea; she was in no position to be drinking right now, regardless of how poorly Kara’s family and friends will likely treat her. She knew Lena would likely be highly strung, and a little bit standoffish; and she’d have to deal with the worst of that later. 

She heard a sigh to her left, immediately distinguishing Lena’s heartbeat from the bustling sounds of the street below. She heard the brunette take a few steps towards her, before she smiled and turned to her partner. Lena smiled happily and wrapped her arms around the hero’s shoulders, placing a small peck to her lips before she spoke

”Are you nervous?” Kara sighed and nodded slightly, dipping her head to nuzzle into Lena’s hair. Lena simply chuckled, burying her face a little deeper into the crook of Kara’s neck 

“I just don’t want them to be mean to you, Lena. You get enough people judging you for your family’s wrongdoings; I just wish I didn’t have to include my own family among those numbers” Lena nodded into Kara’s neck; she knew tonight would be hard, most people hate her at the best of times, after all.

”It’ll be fine. As long as I get to walk away with you as my girlfriend at the end of the day, I’ll be happy.” She moved to place another kiss on Kara’s lips, giggling as the blonde chased her for more when she pulled away. Kara sighed 

“I know. I just hope they don’t make it too hard for you. Stress isn’t good for you right now” she pressed a kiss to the brunette’s temple, just as knocking sounded through the apartment. Kara sighed again, releasing her loose grip from Lena’s waist, as she moved to open the door. Lena stayed where she was; hands clasped in front of her as she carefully measured her breathing.

Kara opened the door to reveal Eliza, smiling and opening her arms to her foster daughter. Kara didn’t hesitate, as she immediately stepped into the warm embrace. 

“Hello, sweetie. How are you? Is everything ok? You sounded pretty nervous over the phone” Kara raised her hand to fiddle with her glasses. It was a nervous tick that gave her away, and she knew it, but she couldn’t help it

”Everything’s fine, better than fine actually. But I want to wait until everyone's here, so that I only have to say it once.” She smiled at the older woman, ushering her into the apartment as she took her coat. She saw Eliza raise an eyebrow when she spotted Lena, and it irritated her to no end; but she couldn’t exactly say anything.

Lena greeted Eliza politely, extending her hand for the older woman to shake. They began a stilted conversation, Kara remaining quiet in the hopes that the two could begin to bond without aid. When the pair finally settled into a conversation about one of L-Corp's newest projects, Kara breathed a sigh of relief; giving Lena a thumbs-up over Eliza's shoulder, as she went to open the door to the guests who had just knocked.

Winn and James were next through the door; the former gasping at the sight of Lena before rushing over to join the conversation. One thing Kara really appreciated about Winn, was that - after a few harsh words from Kara about his own family history - he realized that he could relate to Lena in a way very few others could, and he gained a new respect for her because of it. 

James lingered in the doorway, eyeing the brunette warily as he hung his coat by the door. He whispered when he finally spoke

"What is  _she_  doing here Kara? Don't you understand that she's dangerous?" Kara rolled her eyes, walking away from him without answering. When Alex gets here, it'll be worse, and she honestly doesn't know how J'onn will react to Lena's presence; so she decided to enjoy the few moments of peace that came with three nerds talking about science. 

With James scowling heartily from the armchair in the sitting area, and the rest of them engaged in talk of Lena's newest endeavours, Kara thought that maybe this whole thing would be alright. Another knock sounded through the room, and a quick check with x-ray vision revealed Alex and J'onn. Kara took a deep breath, Lena squeezed her arm reassuringly, and she turned to open the door

Alex wasn't as quiet as James, when it came to voicing her opinion of Lena, as she launched straight into a loud tirade about 'evil Luthors', and how they should never be trusted. Kara sighed when she saw Lena's grimacing features; of course it wouldn't be that easy. Alex calmed when J'onn put his hand on her shoulder, and Kara didn't miss the way his eyebrows rose slightly as he watched Lena; it's highly probable that he has already read the CEO's mind and discovered their secret.

She ushered the newest guests into the lounge area, offering drinks and snacks to everyone as she did. When they were all seated, she and Lena began to prepare the lunch. They spoke in hushed whispers as they prepared everything

"Are you alright?" 

"Lena, they're upsetting  _you_ , why are you asking if I'm alright?"

"Because I'm used to this, you're not. I don't want to stress you out to much."

"You're the one who needs to watch your stress levels, kitten. I could just laser them all and be done with it" Lena chuckled at the nickname Kara had given her - it had arisen from a night together, where Lena had practically purred at the feel of Kara's fingers harshly grazing her g-spot - before she lightly slapped the hero's arm.

"Kara, you can't laser everyone who hates me, it'd be just you and me left" 

"Sounds perfect to me" The couple had to force themselves not to kiss as they stared into each other's eyes; everyone could see them, and it wasn't quite time for them to know yet. They collected the lunch items and set them on the dining table, calling the others over when everything was in place. Taking their seats - Kara at the head of the table, Lena to her left - they waited as their guests situated themselves

Conversation was awkward, Kara and Lena being the ones to coax the rest of the table into chatter. Once everyone was talking amicably and enjoying their meals, Kara sat back slightly to simply enjoy the moment. She knew it was all going to hell in a hand-basket in a few minutes time, so she wanted to etch this memory into her mind 

When everyone had finished their meals, Alex excused herself to fetch more wine; and Kara watched Lena engage Winn in an odd game revolving around the periodic table. She had no idea how Lena could be so calm, so nonchalant about everything that was about to happen; she herself, was terrified. 

They'd planned out what to say, deciding to start at the beginning and reveal as much as they could, at the dinner table at least. But Kara was still extremely nervous; there were more than a few things that she didn't want her friends and family to know about, and Lena's reaction to being nervous was to say literally  _everything._ Granted, it was usually in a humorous way, but it was always the truth; and while the CEO's heartbeat remained steady, and she appeared unfazed, Kara could tell she was nervous because she'd clenched her fingers into the fabric of her pants. 

Alex returned to refill hers, Eliza's and J'onn's glasses, offering to everyone else except Lena - an action Kara would've smacked her for, if the situation were different - and settled back into her seat; sipping her drink while eyeing Kara over the rim of the glass.

"Kara, don't you have something to say?" Everyone else at the table stopped, turning to Kara as the blonde gulped. Lena reached over to squeeze her hand reassuringly, and she took a deep breath as she squeezed back

"Yes, I - we - do" she gestured to Lena, before fiddling with her glasses as everyone watched her

"So, um, y'know how, like, a year ago, I kinda disappeared for a week or-so?" Everyone except J'onn nodded, and she knew now that he'd already read Lena's mind 

"Well, uh...um...oh Rao how do I say this?" Lena reached to squeeze her hand again

"Do you want me to?"

"Knowing you, you'll give  _way_  too much information"

"What, like, exact length and girth?" Kara groaned as her head hit the table, Lena snickering all the while. Nervous Lena meant a very awkward conversation, but at least the truth would be out, and few details would be left for people to ask questions about.

"You're terrible, Lena. But could you, please, tell the story?"

"Certainly" 

"Not  _too_  much information, please?" Lena chuckled again, nodding and giving Kara's hand one final squeeze. She turned to the table of now highly confused guests, and began the story

"So, approximately one year ago, around two a.m, I'm curled up in bed, trying to sleep for work the next day. As I'm trying to focus on that, I hear a peculiar set of sounds; a 'thump' on my balcony, followed by screen-door mesh being ripped apart, and the glass door slamming shut. I figure it's probably someone trying to kill me again, y'know, the usual; so I grab my gun - yes, I have a gun - and head out to see what was happening.

When I get into the lounge, there's a man there. He's retching and gagging, but has the audacity to simply raise a hand to me, as if to say ' just give me a minute'. So I give him his moment to compose himself, while I take a proper look at him. Short blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, built like a bouncer...and wearing a rather fetching skirt, which happened to perfectly match his cherry red boots." Lena had turned to face Kara as she mentioned the skirt, and the blonde's face heated up as the CEO smirked happily

"So I've finally pegged who this bloke actually is, and I lower my gun to talk. Turns out Supergirl had been joy-flying, and had come across some odd substance - we'd later find out it was a form of Kryptonite - and she'd been turned into a man." Giving everyone a moment to reconcile that knowledge, Lena watched Kara blush as she thumbed small circles on the back of the blonde's hand. After a few minutes, Eliza motioned for her to continue

"On top of all of this, she couldn't stand to be around other people. Apparently they all smelled like rotting meat, and that's why she'd been gagging when she came in. She chose to come to me, because I had a different scent entirely, what was it again, Kara?" 

"Dark chocolate and vanilla, you still smell like it now" Kara smiled dreamily at the brunette, as Lena chuckled

"Ah, yes, dark chocolate and vanilla. So I've suddenly got a gender-bent hero in my penthouse, shuffling awkwardly by the balcony door, and clearly neither of us really know what to do; so I go find her some more fitting clothes, and we sit down to figure out what we can.

After I ask all the questions I can think of, we formulate a plan to find whatever it is that caused this whole mess. Next day, we're out where the problem started. I used a handheld Kryptonite tracker to find what we were looking for, and we brought it back to the penthouse. It was a piece of naturally formed purple Kryptonite, which had collided with a piece of black Kryptonite. So we set about trying to figure out what this stuff does. 

I notice some marks which appear to be from the rock being held by something, and we quickly determine that it had been used as the core for some machine, back on Krypton. It wasn't until I wondered why they'd need a machine that makes all but one person smell horrid, that Kara had a breakthrough. She flew off for a few hours, and when I woke from my impromptu nap, she'd filled several pages of my notebook with notes on what she'd found. 

We discovered that the purple Kryptonite had been used in the matchmaking codex, and was the key element in Kryptonian's finding their bond-mate - we didn't find anything on the black Kryptonite until recently, but it turns out that it was developed for aiding same-sex couples in conception. Which is why it turned Kara into a man.

So we keep reading through these notes, learning what we can. Then, I discover a rather alarming piece of information; Kryptonian's exposed to raw purple Kryptonite - like the rock we'd found - often experienced extreme medical ailments if they didn't...consummate is the term we used...with their bond-mate. For those of you who may not have figured it out, I smelled different to Kara, because I'm her bond-mate

In short, Kara and I had to sleep together to save her life. Since then, we've formed a strong, stable relationship, and I'm pregnant." By this stage, everyone was gaping at the brunette, and mere seconds later, a 'crash' sounded trough the silence, as Eliza's glass hit the floor. She was pulling Lena out of her chair; checking her pulse, pinching at her hips to gauge her body fat, and checking the movement of her eyes with a finger. 

"You've been eating right? No alcohol? No drugs? Taking multivitamins? Staying hydrated? Are you..." Lena cut her off with a calm hand to her forearm.

"Yes, Dr. Danvers, everything is under control. Kara barely lets me walk anymore, let alone imbibe alcohol or drugs. Regarding eating healthy...well...do potstickers count? Because this one definitely takes after her mama" Kara grinned happily from her place behind Lena, where she'd moved when Eliza had.

"Good, my grandchild must be healthy and taken care of. J'onn, you're going to grant Lena access to the DEO so that I can keep an eye on the pregnancy, and make sure everything's on track" J'onn simply nodded, and when Lena went to protest, Eliza simply raised her hand

"It's as much for you, as it is for the baby. You're a human, carrying an alien child, a  _superhuman_  alien child. It's important that we keep an eye on this" Lena nodded, as Kara's arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Wait..." Alex spoke as she raised herself from her chair. 

"How far along are you?" 

"About four months, only just starting to show"

"Ok, so if this whole thing happened a year ago, how are you only four months pregnant?" Lena felt Kara's head drop onto her shoulder, and could almost feel the heat of her cheeks burning through the material of her blouse. Deciding to have just a little bit of fun, she answered honestly

"Well,  _someone_ , who shall remain nameless..." she turned her head slightly to look at Kara

"Decided that once she knew how to reverse it, she actually quite enjoyed the experience" Alex made a gagging sound, before returning to her seat; downing the rest of her wine in one swig, before mumbling about needing something much stronger.

Lena looked to the men in the room; J'onn was sipping his beer, seemingly quite at ease with the situation. James was glaring heartily at the dining table, and Winn was staring at her with teary eyes, and a soft smile.

He raised himself from his own seat, and rounded the table to hug her; whispering about how she gives him hope that he could detach himself from his own familial disasters, and have a happy life. Lena’s own eyes watered at the proclamation; and she knew Kara had heard it too, when she felt a reassuring hand pressed to the small of her back. 

She quietly promised that he’d be named as godfather of the new addition, and he beamed tearily at her as he pulled away. They shared a silent moment of acceptance and understanding, before Winn wiped his eyes, and returned to his seat; nudging James as he did.

Lena turned to the conversation that Kara had struck up with Eliza and J’onn, catching a few words about how best to monitor the baby’s progress. Kara was staunchly refusing to make Lena attend weekly consultations, arguing that it would be stressful to her, and the baby in turn.

Eliza was maintaining that it was necessary, with the Kryptonian halfling likely to cause problems as the pregnancy progressed. J'onn appeared to be waiting for the women to sort it out among themselves; content with nodding rhythmically, regardless of what was said, or by whom. 

Alex appeared at Lena's elbow, jerking her head to the side to silently tell the CEO to follow. Lena did so without hesitation, trying to remain calm as she speculated about the agent’s intentions. They reached the other side of the room, Lena frequently reminding herself that Kara could hear them from here, if things got heated. Alex took a swig of the beer she’d procured from the fridge, before she spoke

”Just so you know, I don’t hate you. Especially if Kara loves you. I just despise you're family. So far, you've actually done nothing but good, so keep it that way, and we're fine. I’m alright with this, as long as Kara’s happy. But, and it’s a big but; if you hurt her, if you break her heart, if you make her sad, in any way, I will annihilate you. I will make it hurt. And it won’t be quick. Understood?” Lena tried to will the colour back to her face, as she determined a coherent response.

”I can assure you, Agent Danvers, that Kara is safe with me. I’ll never hurt her, and I’m quite convinced that she’ll break my heart, long before I ever get the chance to break hers.

Let’s face it, I’m a Luthor, I don’t really deserve any kind of love; but especially not the warm, enveloping kind of love that Kara gives. Honestly, I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop for her. But she’s my sunshine, and my moonlight, my stars and the very oxygen I breath; and there’s nothing in the universe that could make me turn my back on her. 

So, if I ever do; shoot me, stab me, torture me, because I’ll damn well deserve it. She deserves the best, and while I know I’m not it, I’ll do everything in my power to become it. So I agree to your terms, Agent Danvers; because if I hurt her, I don’t deserve to live anyway” Alex was completely taken aback by the brunette’s response, and deathly worried about the woman’s self-esteem. She couldn’t help herself, as she dragged the startled CEO into a strong hug

”You’re pretty much a Danvers now, practically my sister-in-law, so don’t ever let me hear you say that shit again. Kara loves you, I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you, so don’t let her hear you say it either, because it’ll break her heart. And we just agreed that you wouldn’t do that. Ok?” The agent held the now teary-eyed businesswoman at arms length, awaiting the single nod before she let the woman go.

”So, I heard you promise Winn that he’d be godfather, have you guys thought of who will be the godmother?” She appeared to take on a more sheepish tone as she picked at the label on her beer bottle. Lena giggled; Kara had asked for Alex to be godmother within minutes of discovering Lena’s condition. Lena had agreed easily. 

“Well, we’ve already decided that she’ll need a loving, strong, protective female influence; aside from Kara and I, of course. So it was sorta a no-brainer. Who better than a badass secret agent who also happens to be her aunt?" Alex grinned widely at the CEO before dragging her into another hug.

"Thanks, Lena. Means a lot to me" She tried to hide it, but Lena saw the tears pricking the corners of the agent's eyes

"Have you guys thought of names yet?" Lena nodded, a small smile gracing her lips

"Genetically speaking, it's impossible for us to have a boy, so we've stuck with girl's names. Of course, it's technically impossible to change a person's entire gender, but hey, Kara managed, so we'll see what happens there. Anyway, we decided on Alura Diana Luthor-Danvers. Both Kara's mother and mine will get a namesake, that's very important to us" Lena cursed her hormones as tears welled up in her eyes again, and Alex pressed a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"That's beautiful. What if you do have a boy? Have you discussed a name?" 

"No, not really. I think we sort of brushed over Jeramiah as an option, but honestly I think we both just really want a girl, not that we'd love a boy any less, obviously." Alex nodded along, before beginning to rattle off possible names for a boy. James' sudden shout of 'enough' startled everyone into silence

"She's a  _Luthor_ , evil! Bad! And now she's pregnant and no one's questioning it? No one's wondering if she's trapping Kara? This is clearly some kind of plot!" Lena made to retort, but Alex grasped her wrist, nodding towards a seething Supergirl.

"Don't you  _ever_ speak about her like that again" Kara's voice rumbled through the room, causing even J'onn to take a step away from the livid hero. 

"That is the mother of my child, my bond-mate, my very life; so you damn well better get used to that. I find it funny, that when you thought you stood a chance at getting into her pants, you had no issue with her. You sure this isn't jealousy, James? Or even a stark reminder of your own inadequacy? Quick newsflash, _Jimmy_ , you'll never measure up to me. So quit trying, and get the hell out of my home" Everyone was shocked at Kara's brutal verbal beat-down; she was usually so reserved. 

Lena moved to her other half's side as James gaped at the hero, trying to sooth her rage before things got out of hand. James stammered for a moment, before he collected his jacket and left.

The remaining guests all turned to Kara, who at least managed to look sheepish as she spoke

”Sorry guys. Kryptonian’s tend to be really protective of their bond-mates. I may have gone a little overboard there” she adjusted her glasses as she hung her head

Lena’s hand immediately came to rest on her partner’s back, as she placed a small kiss to the blonde’s cheek.

"Thank you for protecting me, love" She whispered, knowing Kara's nature meant that she would feel nothing but guilt, now that the urge to protect her other half had passed. Kara turned into her embrace, and Lena could feel her warm tears dripping onto her shoulder. 

"I think you did the right thing; even if it was a little brutal. If you're not willing to stand up for your partner and your child - even against your friends - then you're not ready to be a parent, at least not in my opinion. But maybe try to tone it down next time, yes?" Eliza spoke, as she moved to Kara's side and gently rubbed her back. Lena felt the blonde smile against her neck, and mouthed a 'thank you' to the Danvers matriarch, who nodded in return.

After the shock and awkwardness passed, the group returned to amicable conversation, and laughter. J'onn made his way to the pregnant Luthor, after finally convincing Kara and Eliza agree to fortnightly check-ups for the baby, and he smiled warmly at her as he spoke

"I'm going to have to sort out some form of permanent telepathy blocker for you, Miss Luthor; there are certain things that I never want to see ever again" he chuckled, as Lena blushed

"Well, Director Henshaw, it may help if you didn't invade a person's mind without permission. I hope it made you queasy" She grinned mischievously as the alien barked out a laugh

"Indeed. My apologies for that, my impatience sometimes gets the better of me; and with Kara behaving so bashfully about inviting me to lunch, I couldn't help but worry. Please forgive me for the intrusion" Lena smiled gently at the Martian

"It's no problem, Kara warned me, anyway. I hope you found what you were actually looking for, though" He nodded

"Yes, I did. I honestly don't believe there's an evil bone in your body, Miss Luthor. However, you  _are_ pregnant, so we'll see if that remains true when the hormones come into full-force." He mirrored the CEO's earlier expression of mischief, and she laughed in response

"Indeed, but please, call me Lena. Kara says you're like a father figure to her, so I assume we'll be seeing each other quite a bit. No need for formalities"

"Then call me J'onn, please. And yes, we will see each other plenty. I'd like to be a part of your child's life, if you'll let me. Kara and Alex are like daughters to me, and I would consider your child nothing short of family. I hope that's no problem?" 

"As if Kara would let me deny you, even if I did want to" She chuckled

"But I wouldn't, anyway. I'd be thrilled for my daughter to have a strong, respectable male role model in her life. Be prepared though, we may ask you to babysit a little bundle of super-powered joy" J'onn's face lit-up

"I would be honored".

* * *

It was late when the guests finally shuffled out of Kara's apartment, leaving the exhausted couple to relax. Eliza had made sure to have Lena set aside a time to visit the DEO, so she could perform a full examination on her and the baby. Kara had huffed as Lena set the time and date into her phone, with an obnoxiously loud alarm tone to remind her of the appointment. Lena just smiled lovingly at her partner.

The others had all hugged Lena on their way out, and while she was aware that it was only like this because she was carrying Kara's child; she couldn't bring herself to care. it was the most positive attention she'd ever received, and she refused to look a gift horse in the mouth

Currently, she was wrapped up in Kara's arms, water gently moving around them as the blonde reached for a loofah. One of Lena's favorite things about telling Kara she was pregnant, was that the hero became even more attentive; making her breakfast in bed, rubbing her feet after a long day in heels, and sharing a hot bath with her at the end of the day.

The intensified protectiveness was a bonus too, and Lena was still turned-on from the Kryptonian's earlier show of barely-contained rage. For whatever reason, Kara being angry was a massive turn-on for the CEO, and she rubbed her thighs together as she recalled the husky growl that laced her partner's voice earlier in the day

The action didn't go unnoticed, and Kara's gentle ministrations with the soaped-up loofah quickly turned devious, as she trailed the very edges of the netted material along Lena's ribcage. Lena hummed at the sensation, as she parted her legs slightly. While Kara had eased off on the hard, fast and rough sex since finding out about the baby, she couldn't resist her partner long enough to deny her entirely; so Lena knew that she wouldn't be frustrated for long

Discarding the loofah altogether, Kara replaced it with her fingertips, dragging her nails lightly across alabaster flesh, as she watched the brunette shudder. Trailing down further, she stopped to gently caress the steadily forming baby-bump, before continuing downwards. She knew Lena was tired, and didn't want to keep her up for long; but she wanted her girlfriend to fall asleep satisfied - as she did every night - and pleasuring Lena was often the highlight of her day, anyway.

Slipping a hand between her partner's legs, she drew wide, languid circles around her clit, an action which made Lena sigh with happiness. As the circles tightened, Lena became more vocal; so far her pregnancy had made her considerably more sensitive, and she was on the brink already. Neither minded, the emotional rollercoaster of the family lunch had left them bone-weary, this was just a good way to wind down

Reaching behind her, Lena began replicating the action on her partner, as her other hand reached over her shoulder to tangle in blonde locks. Kara herself was close, Lena's mood always rubbing off on her, as if they were made to fall off that blissful precipice at the same time. 

In Lena's position, she couldn't slide her fingers into her girlfriend, like she wanted to; but Kara was hypersensitive at the best of times, so it didn't matter as long as she kept the pressure and speed up. Kara's free hand raised to Lena's chest, where she squeezed the soft flesh, avoiding the turgid nipple where Lena would prefer her attentions be. Kara always knew how to work her up. 

Soft lips pressed against the curve of her neck, followed by gentle nips and light suckling. As fingertips finally pinched down on her nipple, at the same time as teeth bit harshly into her neck, Lena came undone, writhing as she tried to maintain enough wherewithal to push Kara over the same ledge. It only took another swipe of her fingertips over a stiff clit for Kara to follow, and the couple held each other as their peaks began to taper off. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's warmth, until Kara finally spoke

"Marry me" Lena's formerly closed eyes flew open, as she turned in her partner's arms. Seeing a gently smiling Kryptonian, she let out a breathy 'what?'

"Marry me, Lena. We're bond-mates, we're  _meant_ to be together, so marry me" Lena gaped at her hero. It's not that she didn't want to marry Kara, she definitely did; but as she said to Alex earlier, she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop with Kara. For Kara to realize that she isn't that special. She blinked 

"Do...do you not want to?" Kara worried as she ducked her head. Lena turned completely, fully facing the alien she'd fallen so completely in love with

"Of course I do, I just...what if you get sick of me? What if having this child puts too much pressure on you, and you want to leave? What if you realize that I'm just another worthless Luthor? There are so many variables, so many possibilities and chances for you to decide that I'm not the one for you. I love you, like nothing else in this world, and that will never change; but Kara, you can do better" She hadn't missed the steadily forming scowl on her partner's face as she voiced her fears, and she silently worried if this would be the reason the hero left her

Instead, Kara leaned forward, and gently flicked her forehead. 

"And here I thought you were a genius. Lena, I know you're worried about all those things, I know you have a lot of insecurities; but I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life proving that those insecurities, those worries, are unfounded, and unnecessary. I want to raise our child together, I want to wake up to you every morning, go to sleep with you every night; I want everything about you, all the time. I know you don't believe it, but can you just trust me? I'm not going anywhere" She leaned up to press a kiss to the spot she'd flicked, as Lena's hormones got the better of her, and tears trickled down her face. 

A few minutes passed as Kara gently cradled Lena in her arms while the CEO sniffled and considered her answer. She wanted to be with Kara, forever if possible. Her own fears made that a terrifying prospect, but she did trust Kara, implicitly. She also wanted their child to have a stable family life, and while she knew that was possible without the couple being married; she'd been raised in a traditional household, and it seemed the right thing to do. Finally swallowing down her fears, she made to answer

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Kara's own eyes watered, as she kissed her fiancee soundly on the lips. Lena felt a slight shift before Kara suddenly held a ring box out to her from exactly the same position she'd previously been in, and Lena chuckled at the sudden use of super-speed.

Opening the box, she found a gorgeous white gold ring, four small diamonds on either side of the central gem, which happened to be a square-cut piece of the purple/black Kryptonite that started it all. Kara quietly mentioned that she'd had engagement rings made back when they'd had their matching necklaces made, and Lena beamed at her. Whispering a quiet 'may I?', Kara reached for the ring, and slipped it onto Lena's ring finger. 

In that moment, it was like time itself stood still. Like the whole universe stopped to watch the couple promise a lifetime together; and Lena burst into another round of happy tears as she launched herself into Kara's waiting arms. Kara cried too; she never thought she'd find her bond-mate, after Krypton died, but now here she was, holding the woman she was destined to be with, as they happily celebrated their engagement. Neither woman could be happier

Who knew Kryptonite could have such wonderful uses?


End file.
